Family, Found
by prospectkiss
Summary: On the day of his wedding to Phoenix Wright, an unexpected dance shows Miles just how much family he truly has.


"All right folks, it's time for another dance!" The exaggerated 'disc jockey' voice of Larry Butz echoed through the reception hall, commanding the attention of all in attendance. "Mrs. Wright, come meet your son out on the floor for the mother-of-the-groom dance."

The quiet conversations around them erupted into a flurry of excited movement. In the midst of the commotion Miles remained still, blinking in surprise, and met his partner's puzzled glance.

Their wedding guests hurried to the center of the wide hall. Some eyed the hardwood dance floor, eager for their own chance to show off their moves. Others watched an older brunette woman in a tasteful silver dress as she parted through the crowd. Still more turned their attention to the couple at the back of the room, who were still caught wide-eyed and off-guard by Larry's sudden announcement.

The two grooms leaned closer together to whisper intently with each other.

"I thought we agreed there would be no parental dances," Miles said as he brushed his arm along Phoenix's sleeve, his voice and his touch both light. He lifted one of his thin eyebrows, questioning. He was not upset; nothing could derail their happiness _today_ of all days. There must have been a miscommunication, or perhaps 'DJ Laurice' had gotten carried away with his role behind the microphone.

"I know," Phoenix reassured him, clasping his palm. His thumb slid against the back of Edgeworth's hand, soothing. "I definitely told him–"

"Come on, Nick!" Larry's voice interjected over the audience again, urging him into the spotlight.

The crowd began cheering his partner on, faces open and encouraging. Phoenix's mother waited patiently at the edge of the crowd, an elated, surprised smile on her face.

Expectation filled the air. How could anyone refuse?

But Phoenix's eyes remained on _him_ , so blue and full of understanding. Miles was not usually a sentimental man, but after all of the emotionality of the day – the ceremony, their vows, their stolen moments alone in the midst of all the chaos – well, Miles believed no one in the entire world knew the depths of his heart the way his- his _husband_ did. He would only need to give the slightest shake his head, and Phoenix would dash the hopes of all their guests and stay by his side.

Instead, he gave a tiny nod.

With a rueful twist of his lips and a final, apologetic squeeze of his hand, Phoenix headed for the dance floor, to a smattering of applause.

He followed after, mingling with the rest of the spectators as his partner grasped his mother's hand. Miles focused on Mrs. Wright in the moments before the music started: her eyes were misty, head tilted to the side, staring up at her son with a mixture of love and pride.

At last, an older song began playing, one Miles could not identify. A low alto voice warbled, slow and heartfelt. On the next beat, mother and son began to move.

It was tempting to throw a halfhearted glare toward the music station; after all, Larry had deviated from their carefully curated music list as well as included an event he had been _explicitly instructed_ to avoid. The promises of a sizable check for his services, as well as all the gourmet cake he could stomach, were evidently not enough to deter their old friend from from his antics.

Those thoughts were interrupted when a slim arm looped through his, and Miles found Trucy sidling against him. A swell of warmth flowed into his chest at her presence. She still looked radiant in her wedding attire, a navy blue strapless gown with a swath of glittering rhinestone stars across the satin's front. The matching opera gloves had been included at the insistence of his sister, the white corsage delicately sitting atop the cloth on her wrist, and they suited Trucy well. Though she was barely twenty, that touch of elegance lent her an air of class and maturity.

He knew how long she had waited for her father to finally 'tie the knot,' and now that the day was here she needed no words to express her contentment and joy – her delighted expressions spoke volumes. She gave him a warm smile, one he could not help but return with a small smile of his own.

Together, they focused their attention back to the dance floor.

His eyes were drawn to Phoenix, lips quirking up fondly. Phoenix looked… remarkably handsome. Their dark grey formal wear was quite flattering on him, bestowing him with a more dignified bearing, and the lighter grey waistcoat accentuated his broad frame. The signature blue accents of his pocket square and thin necktie brought out the brilliant shade of his eyes, and mirrored the burgundy hue of Miles's own ascot. Somehow, during the bustle of the ceremony and the photography and the rush to the reception, their freesia boutonnieres had remained crisp and white.

Wrapped in such an exquisite three-piece suit, Phoenix made his heart race.

Unlike the way he and Phoenix had moved during their dance, with light, practiced steps and small chuckles at their inevitable blunders, Phoenix and his mother danced much more slowly. They swayed, really, just slow shuffling movements that vaguely matched the song's rhythm. Mrs. Wright held on tightly to Phoenix's shoulder, her sappy grin matched by her son.

Miles could not deny the pang of regret he felt watching the two of them dance together, which was the very reason they wished to avoid this tradition in the first place. While Phoenix had two loving, supportive parents… Miles did not. He did not want to burden either of the Fey ladies with channeling his deceased family; after all, Maya and Pearl, too, had waited so long for this day and were determined to enjoy every moment of it. Moreover, he was reluctant to disturb the peace of the dead.

In fact, he had very few relatives left to attend such a momentous event in his life. Certainly none that were blood related. Only Franziska fulfilled the role of his family here, and for the most part her solitary presence was enough. On such a celebratory occasion, he wanted to avoid any reminders about the people in his life which he _lacked_.

But as he watched Phoenix close his eyes and lean his head against his mother's, Miles began thinking that perhaps it had been a wholly selfish request for him and his partner to refrain from any traditional wedding dances besides their own.

The last notes of the song faded, and their guests burst into applause. Phoenix and his mother shared one final, tearful hug and then bowed at the crowd, beaming. As conversations picked back up among their guests, the two dancers parted and rejoined the throng.

Trucy slipped away as her father approached, allowing them a moment of privacy.

"I-I'm sorry about that," Phoenix began, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, a strained smile stretched across his face.

"Don't be," he interrupted, voice low and quiet. He grasped Phoenix's hand again, pulling him close. "I am glad you were able to share that experience." Despite his initial misgivings, his words rang with sincerity.

"Miles," Phoenix said, his tone a curious mixture of relief, sadness, and something more tender that tugged at his heart. He gently pressed their foreheads together, trying to convey to Miles in that simple gesture the emotions he couldn't quite put into words. The world closed into just the two of them, the reception hall and their wedding guests fading away.

Of course, such a moment couldn't last.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" Larry's voice burst into their reverie, jarring them. "We have one more show before you all can get your groove on. Ms. Trucy Wright has requested a special daughter-of-the-groom dance!"

Phoenix pulled back, his expression like a deer caught in headlights. Clearly, this dance was none of his doing either.

A chorus of adoring 'awws' erupted, their guests tittering at the sweet gesture.

All eyes turned to Trucy striding across the dance floor, away from the music station. She moved with purpose, her dress skirt fluttering with every step. She marched right up to the two of them, a mischievous smirk lighting up her expression as she stared them down.

"Well, come on, silly!" She held out her hand, expectant.

With only a touch of reluctance, Phoenix turned toward his daughter.

Trucy's grin grew wider as she shook her head. "Daddy, you already had your dance. It's Papa's turn now."

… _Papa?_

Understanding dawned, and Miles felt a sudden rush of heat spread across his cheeks.

She waited, a gleam in her own blue eyes as they locked with his. Slowly, Miles's hands left Phoenix and he grasped Trucy's fingers instead.

Her laughter was bright and tinkling as she led him to the middle of the dance floor, as far away from the crowd as she could. He barely had time to adjust his glasses before she abruptly turned to face him. With unexpected grace, she placed one hand at Miles's waist and tucked the other in his palm. Her smile turned soft.

Warmth spread through Miles, his heart filled with a different kind of tender affection as he looked at – well, at his daughter now, too.

The music started, and they began to move.

Trucy had evidently been watching as he and Phoenix rehearsed their dance. Her father may have been involved in theatre while in college, but Trucy was a true performer, and she could make something as simple as a waltz look magical. She effortlessly followed his lead – even seemed to anticipate where he would lead her, spinning in concise circles.

She stepped a little closer, enough for him to hear her speak softly, but clearly, over the music.

"I'm really happy you two did this," she said, with only a slight quaver in her voice despite her smile. "I've been waiting a long time to _officially_ welcome you to our family."

He swallowed against the lump that had formed near his Adam's apple.

"I can think of no greater honor."

Trucy nodded, a pink flush tinting her cheeks. "Family is… the people you choose," she said slowly, her hands holding onto him more tightly. "Daddy chose you a long time ago. He chose me too. And now–"

She suddenly blinked, her face lighting up in a thousand-watt grin even as tears prickled at her eyes.

"Now we can choose each other."

No wonder Phoenix thought of her his light. She understood them both so well.

"Trucy," he said, voice thick. "I've considered- that is, I _chose_ you a long time ago, too."

Her grin softened. "I know, Papa."

Out of the corner of his eye, Miles caught Phoenix watching them, standing at the edge of the dance floor with a suspiciously blotchy, but joyful, face.

Ah. Well, he could only expect his husband to hold back his happy tears for so long.

As Trucy nestled her head against his chest with her eyes closed, content to abandon the fancier footwork and settle into the same kind of easy sway that Phoenix had done, Miles found it surprisingly simple to close his eyes and lean his head down as well.

How could he have thought, even for a moment, that he lacked enough family? He had all the people he could ever want right here with him – the ones he had chosen. Instead of lamenting the family he had lost, here at his wedding, Miles chose to turn his attention to the family he had _found_.

As the song wound down, Trucy finally released him from her embrace; and with a showman's flair, Miles spun her out one final time toward his partner, his spouse – his family.

Phoenix caught her, both of them laughing. The sound was better than any music Larry could possibly play.

"All right everyone! Time to get out on the dance floor and dance the night away!"

The music started again, and their guests surged around the three of them to at last spend their pent-up energy. Miles ignored it all.

Instead, he smiled at Phoenix, cupped his cheek, and drew him in for a kiss.

* * *

 _Please visit the BEAUTIFUL artwork Ingthing has created for this story. It was a pleasure working together with you!_

 _Located here:_ post/175682020697/family-found-by-prospectkiss-for-narumitsu-week


End file.
